Designers often use stock images to incorporate into their own work products. For example, a designer may obtain a stock image from an on-line image store and wish to place the stock image in an advertisement or other work product the designer is preparing. Often, the designer makes edits to the stock image using image editing software to tailor the stock image for a particular job. For example, the designer may remove features in the stock image and fill the resulting empty space with another part of the stock image, such as from the background of the image. Because the stock images usually contain a watermark, such as overlaid text on the stock image, edits made by the designer may distort or otherwise adversely affect the watermark. Therefore, the designer may be forced to share images containing distorted watermarks, making the designer's work look poor and unpolished, as well as reflecting poorly for branding of the watermark. Furthermore, upon purchasing, licensing, or purchasing and licensing the watermarked image, the designer is often forced to re-apply the edits to the purchased, licensed, or purchased and licensed image. Further, if the edits were applied to a lower resolution image, which is often the case, a designer's editing work will necessarily be duplicated when the designer purchases a corresponding higher resolution image. Needless to say, this is not a desirable situation and is quite inefficient for designers.